


Bucky's Type

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, POV Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wants to know what his type is, but he already has someone in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky's Type

Steve glanced at Bucky and tilted his head to look at where his friend gaze. "What are you looking at?"

"What do you think my type is?"

"Excuse me?" Steve asked, taken aback.

"My type of woman."

"Um, I don't know. Seventy years ago I would have said pretty, very pretty actually, not very choosy on intelligence, fun. But now, maybe someone more like you. Like...Natasha."

"Not on your life," Natasha said from behind them. "I'd shoot him."

"The feeling is mutual," Bucky agreed. 

"I agree with Steve," Sam piped up from the back. "The cold blooded killer type."

"Hey!" Natasha exclaimed.

Bucky didn't seem to be paying them any mind. "Okay, well what about the non-killer type."

"Maybe..." Steve said, still unsure. "What's this about?"

"Bucky's been haunting the lab of nice pretty scientists."

Steve watched Bucky side eye Natasha, then turn his head forward. "What? When?" Bucky opened his mouth to answer, but Natasha beat him to it.

"This entire mission."

"There are at least fifty scientist on board, that's pretty broad," Steve pointed out and again tried to see where Bucky was staring.

"She can't be to smart if she likes him."

Steve glanced back to see Natasha hold her hand up and Sam meet her for a high five.

"Does she know about your itchy trigger finger?" Natasha asked and Sam chuckled.

"Great friends you have there," Bucky grumbled and picked up his pace. Steve glared at them and they looked at him as if innocent of any wrong doing, and Steve began to pick up his steps. Then shots rang out, and when Steve turned around Bucky was running.

Bucky led the charge to the front of the team, weapon aimed into the brush and firing. When Steve's eyes found Bucky moments later he was holding a woman behind him.

When the threat was eliminated, and a head count beginning, Steve turned back towards his friend to see him turning to the woman behind in, just in time see the enemy, feet away, and Bucky right in the middle. "Get down."

Bucky dropped to the ground and Steve tossed his shield, knocking him to the ground unconscious. It came back to him and Steve harnessed it to his back. "Make sure that's all of them," he ordered and turned his eyes back to Bucky who was still on the ground, on top of the same woman.

"Agent Simmons, fancy meeting you here," Bucky said, his tone light.

"People are staring," she said, her English accent clear, and her lips turned up in a smile.

Bucky stood and held out his hand to her. She took his hand and he pulled her up gently. 

She looked up at him with a smile. "Thank you."

"I think the safest thing," he said and pulled her hand towards him to encircle her arm as he guided her around a dead body. "Is to escort you."

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"I insist," Bucky stated.

Steve watched them walk away with confusion.

"So it turns out," Natasha began as she stepped up to Steve's side, "that Bucky has a soft spot for a very particular over talkative, innocent, pretty, English scientist."

"He was being..."

"Charming?" Natasha supplied.

"Yea." 

They started walking slowly. Bucky hadn't been charming with a woman since before the war. After a while he spoke. "Do you think it's a good idea? With all the baggage he has...I'm not saying there isn't someone out there for him, I'm just wondering if it's this type of woman."

"I suspect he's wondering the same thing. You know, Jemma became infected with this alien virus once. Could have killed her and everyone on board. When she couldn't cure it, or thought she couldn't, she jumped, without a parachute."

"I jumped on a dud grenade once," Steve said as an after thought.

"I know," Natasha said with a smile as she started walking.


End file.
